


Detention

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, High School AU, Kinda, M/M, Soccer player Magnus, football player alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Stupid fucking perfect football captain who never gets in trouble. Fuck him. Fuck him and his stupidly pretty eyes and annoyingly gorgeous smile andfuckMagnus is frustratingly attracted to him.Or the one where Alec causes Magnus to get detention and tries to make it up to him





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this last night but then I found out about creator hour! #SaveShadowhunters !!!!

“Nice job yesterday.”

Magnus looks up from his notebook to find Alec Lightwood, captain of the football team smirking down at him.

Magnus glares back at him. The soccer team had lost their game the day before while the football team had won theirs, much to Magnus’ annoyance. Alec and Magnus as captains of the football and soccer teams respectively, had somehow engaged in a competition over which team would have the better season. He honestly doesn’t know how or why it started but they both take the competition _very_ seriously.

“Very funny Lightwood.”

Alec just grins an unfairly attractive grin and takes his seat in the row in front of Magnus’.

Once he’s seated he turns in his chair and smirks, his entire demeanor oozing cockiness.

“It’s way too easy to beat you,” he says and Magnus throws the darkest glare he can manage in his direction.

He’s about to throw back a scathing retort when the bell rings and he shuts his mouth. Alec sends him a victorious raise of his eyebrows and Magnus groans under his breath. He hates Alec Lightwood.

Alec keeps sending Magnus cocky smirks and suggestive wiggles of his eyebrows over his shoulder throughout class. When there’s ten minutes left in class and Alec has just sent him another stupid smirk (that he absolutely does not find annoyingly hot.) Magnus has had enough.

He flips to an empty page in his notebook and writes out a message in all caps before crumpling it up in anger and hurling it straight at Alec’s annoying head.

Alec startles and turns to glare at him, hazel eyes dark and annoyed. Magnus grins lazily back and basks in his victory for only mere seconds before he realizes that he didn’t really think this plan through.

Most of the class is looking at him in confusion and Mrs. Herondale is looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Mr. Bane, is there something you would like to share with the class?”

Magnus crosses his arms and flicks his eyes over to Alec who shrugs his shoulders innocently. Of course the perfect angel wouldn’t be called out for not paying attention and turning around to annoy Magnus the entire class.

“Just sending my good buddy a little note,” Magnus says in an exaggerated sweet tone. He should be looking at Mrs, Herondale but his eyes stay on Alec who bites his lip as if he’s trying to hold back a laugh.

“If you think this note is so important that it had to disturb my class, maybe the whole class should hear it.”

This time Magnus has to hold back a laugh as he flicks his gaze up to Mrs. Herondale and smiles. Alec is full on snickering by now, and so is most of the class.

“I don’t think you want me to do that,” Magnus replies.

Mrs. Herondale picks up the crumpled piece of paper from next to Alec’s desk and hands it to him.

“Yes, Mr. Bane, I do.”

Magnus widens his eyes at her and shakes his head, trying and failing to keep the amused smile off of his face.

“You _really_ don’t.”

“Mr. Bane,” Mrs. Herondale says warningly and Magnus shrugs.

“Okay okay, fine. Just know you asked me to.”

Magnus stands up at his desk, because if he’s going to do this, he’s definitely going to be dramatic about it.

He smooths out the paper and holds it out in front of himself, involuntarily letting a small laugh out when he looks down at the words.

“Fuck you, Lightwood.” Magnus says, loud and unabashed to the entire class.

Mrs. Herondale’s eyes go wide and Magnus sees Alec almost fall out of his chair from laughing so hard. He tries to glare at him but the sight of Alec with his head thrown back and sparkling eyes makes it impossible not to smile.

“I will not tolerate that kind of language in my classroom,” Mrs. Herondale booms and the class stops laughing abruptly, “Mr. Bane. Detention. Today after school.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t want me to read it,” Magnus protests but Mrs. Herondale just sends him a glare.

Magnus stifles his groan and turns back to his notebook. _Great_.

He doesn’t notice Alec looking back at him with guilty eyes.

***  
After school, Magnus drags himself to detention, cursing Alec Lightwood under his breath as he goes.

Stupid fucking perfect football captain who never gets in trouble. Fuck him. Fuck him and his stupidly pretty eyes and annoyingly gorgeous smile and _fuck_ Magnus is frustratingly attracted to him.

He sits in the back row and unceremoniously drops his head into his arms.

This is going to be a _long_ hour and a half.

Once Mrs. Penhallow, the English teacher who always gets stuck with monitoring detention settles behind her desk and everyone is seated, Magnus goes to pull out some homework. Might as well make use of this time.

He startles when there’s a knock on the door and Alec Lightwood comes striding through the door.

Magnus stares at him in confusion and annoyance surges through him when Alec sends him a wink as he walks up to Mrs. Penhallow’s desk.

Oh, so he’s here to shove the fact that Magnus got in trouble and he didn’t into Magnus’ face. Great.

Magnus glares at his back and absolutely does not watch the way the fabric stretches and moves over the muscles of his back. That is definitely not a thing that he does.

“I recently listened to one of Faulkner’s talks on _As I Lay Dying_ and he said a few things that I think could add to our in class discussion next week. I was wondering if I could talk them over with you.”

Magnus rolls his eyes as he listens to Alec’s conversation. He’s always managed to charm all the teachers with a few simple words. It isn’t fair. Magnus wants to kick his pretentious ass, he doesn’t care if Alec’s book smarts send warmth curling into his gut.

He’s so caught up in his thoughts he almost doesn’t notice Alec cast a quick glance over his shoulder at Magnus and then gesture behind his back for Magnus to get out of the room.

Magnus Judy’s stares at Alec’s back in disbelief.

Is Alec Lightwood _helping_ him?

That’s when Magnus realizes that Alec has positioned himself in just the right spot so that Mrs. Penhallow can’t see Magnus go out the door.

Magnus casts a glance at the other people in the room. One person is already asleep at their desk in the back and the other two people in the room seemed to be looking from Magnus to Alec in amusement. It doesn't look like any of them will tell on him so Magnus carefully places his stuff back into his bag and slowly stands at his desk.

He creeps his way towards the door, watching Alec and Mrs. Penhallow the whole time. He can tell Alec knows he’s gotten up by the way his speech has quickened slightly and how his body moves slightly to the side to completely cover Magnus’ exit.

Magnus thinks about going straight out the door and to his car, get out of the school before he gets caught, but something stops him.

Why the hell had _Alec Lightwood_ helped him?

He waits in the hall until Alec walks out of the room a few moments later. He turns and his eyes widen when he sees Magnus still standing in the hall.

“What the hell?” Alec hisses under his breath before he grabs Magnus by the arm, and practically drags him out the door of the school.

Once they’re both standing in the parking lot Alec rounds on him.

“Why didn’t you leave? What if you had gotten caught? After I had just gone through the trouble of getting you out!”

Magnus glares back at Alec, ignoring the way Alec’s hair falls over his eyes and the way it makes Magnus’ heart speed up in his chest.

“Excuse me for wanting to know why _you_ of all people came to bust me out of detention,”

At that Alec’s eyes seem to calm and he lets out a breath.Magnus crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“Well?”

For some reason Alec blushes and looks down at his feet before looking back up through his eyelashes. It shouldn’t be as attractive as it is.

“I like you. The stupid rivalry thing was fine. It was fun, it helped me make sure the team was at their best,” Alec pauses for a second as if he’s not sure if he should say what he wants to say next. “and it gave me an excuse to talk to you,” he finishes quickly, all in one breath.

Magnus stares at him dumbfounded. He can’t believe what he’s hearing.

The only thing his muddled brain can come up with as a response is a soft “What?”

Alec doesn’t seem to hear him though, he’s started to pace.

“I don’t want you to actually hate me though. I felt terrible for getting you detention. That’s why I came to get you out.”

Alec hands are waving wildly and Magnus watches in amusement as he almost trips over the curb.

“You like me?” Magnus asks loudly enough to be heard over Alec’s panicked monologuing. Alec stops short when he hears Magnus and turns towards him, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Magnus has to resist the urge to just go and cup his cheek and kiss him.

“Um, yeah. I’ve liked you since freshman year Magnus.” Alec answers, staring back at Magnus as if this information is the most obvious thing in the world.

Magnus takes a step closer to Alec and lets out a laugh.

“Well fuck, if I had known that, I would have done this a long time ago,” Magnus says before he’s grabbing Alec by the waist and pressing their lips together.

They end up with their chests pressed flush together and Alec’s hands fly up to Magnus’ hair. Alec gasps in surprise as their lips meet and Magnus swallows the sound with a smile. Alec returns the kiss enthusiastically, running his tongue along the seam of Magnus’ lips and inhaling sharply when Magnus opens his mouth under his.

The kiss sets Magnus’ veins alight with fire. He’s wanted this for far too long. They stumble backwards and into the brick wall of the school. Alec giggles into his mouth and Magnus whines in the back of his throat at the loss of lips on his.

“I wasn’t done,” Magnus grumbles, leaning into the brick behind him and pulling Alec back down for another kiss.

Alec comes easily, bending his neck and moving his hands so one rests on the wall by Magnus’ head and the other lands on his waist.

Alec’s smile makes it hard for Magnus to properly kiss him but he doesn’t particularly care when Alec is looking at him with bright happy eyes.

Magnus smirks at Alec when they disconnect their lips.

“This doesn’t mean the bet is off,” he tells Alec and laughs when it looks like it takes Alec a minute to refocus his thoughts.

When he figures out what Magnus is talking about his lips curve into a familiar smirk. He leans impossibly closer into Magnus space.

“Good, because my team is definitely going to win.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and glares back at Alec.

“Shut up,” Magnus says, even as he grins wide.

Alec’s smirk widens, eyes playful.

“Make me,” he grins, a challenge in his eyes.

So Magnus does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3


End file.
